bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Vezok999
Darnok2 nie moge ci się wpisac Umnię się wpisz umnię się da!xD--Matuśek 09:00, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Witam! Wpisz mi się do kumpli! spodoba ci się wikia!Ten co nie ma czasu 09:00, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Umnię się wpisałeś xD,ej fajną mam stronę?Zrobić ci szablon?Dobra kończę !--Matuśek 09:01, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) u ciebie i u innych moge ale Darnoka mi wyskakuje biały ekran --Vezok999 12:12, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Darnok ma stronę, która się długo ładuje! Ale poczekaj, porób coś, a pewnie ci się załaduje!Ten co nie ma czasu 12:46, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Ale pół godziny powinno wystarczyć! Wieczorem spróboje godzine :) --Vezok999 13:58, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) mnie się szybko ładuje!DARNOK 2 14:06, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) mi takie coś wyskakuje: ta strona ma 1 371 kilobajtów. Jeśli to możliwe spróbuj podzielic tekst na mniejsze części '' --Vezok999 19:32, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Edytuj tylko sekcje:przyjaciele!DARNOK 2 19:34, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) Ale ja nic nie moge wybrać bo jak daje edytuj tę stronę to odrazu to wyskakuje. A ty nie możesz mnie jakoś dopisać? Ja też mam taki problem.Tera siędze u matuśa w domu!--Misiaczek 13:39, paź 15, 2009 (UTC) Mam pytanie. Skąd wy bierzecie to wszystko co tu piszecie? Czy tylko z książek np. Przewodnik Mata Nui'ego czy jeszcze macie inne źródła? --Vezok999 13:57, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Jest na przykład pewna największa na świecie wikia o bionicle. To BS01. Niestety jest po angielsku i trzeba tłumaczyć! oto lin do niej http://biosector01.com/wiki/index.php/Main_Page Świrunni 14:01, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Tą akurat znam tak jak BZpower'a -taki nowy nie jestem, ale nie zabardzo chce mi sie tłumaczyć --Vezok999 16:23, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Wie ktoś z was gdzie dokładnie przebywa Gelu?--Vezok999 19:48, paź 18, 2009 (UTC) ---- '''Pomoc' ktoś mnie nauczy: 1)robić ankiete 2)robić stronę, taką na której można np umieścić m.o.c.ka albo komiks 3)robić podpis --Vezok999 23:35, lis 13, 2009 (UTC) Ankiety się robi tak: Lubisz mnie? Tak Nie Stronę robisz łatwo.Napisz Artykuł a potem tylko kopiujesz szablon z innej strony i wklejasz tu,dostosowujesz do postaci/komiksu i szafa gra Podpis dla ciebie: Vezok999 --DARNOK 2 07:46, lis 14, 2009 (UTC) dzięki-Vezok999 tylko ze stroną to o coś takiego mi chodziło http://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/eta2/kit/1.jpg-Vezok999 Zapraszam!--DARNOK 2 09:42, lis 14, 2009 (UTC) ja znalazłeś te opowieści pssyt masz tyle lat co ja xD tylko imie się niezgadza ;(--Aritika władca Guratti 15:17, lis 14, 2009 (UTC) jakie opowieści---Vezok999 12:51, lis 15, 2009 (UTC) (odpowiedź na pytanie z działu zamówienia) Raczej nie bo ja to jak sugestie traktuję. Czasami chcę potłumaczyć ale nie wiem co więc biorę z tej listy. I na sprawdzian z anglika sobie wtedy trenuje- w ogóle nie otwierałem książki żeby się uczyć w tym roku---Vezok999 10:28, lis 15, 2009 (UTC) o_OOOOOOO.Chodźi o Opowieści Hydraxona na briksie(brikstew)--Aritika władca Guratti 10:30, lis 15, 2009 (UTC) aaa....-Vezok999 podasz link do całości?--Aritika władca Guratti 10:32, lis 15, 2009 (UTC) http://www.polskabionicle.fora.pl/fabula,118/komiksy,3634.html (i niech ktoś naprawi mi dyskusje bo przez próby robienie podpisu się popsuła)--Vezok999 10:37, lis 15, 2009 (UTC) Na ile oceniasz moje artykuły? 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 Ktoś zostawił stronę "Elementarni lordowie" do usunięcia,co za jełop to usunął?-Użytkownik:Gormifan Nie wiem. Teraz jest to strona Władcy Żywiołów-Vezok999 Disio odszedł ;'(--Aritika władca Guratti 15:19, lis 22, 2009 (UTC) Wiem,odszedł pare godzin temu. Ciekawe czego i czy na zawsze-Vezok999 Ta wiki przeżyje niewyobrażalne straty-odejśce admina(tżeba wybierać drógiego),strata kumpla i poprawcy artykółów.--Aritika władca Guratti 15:27, lis 22, 2009 (UTC) Ale on był tylko uważany za admina bo jego praw nie miał. Racja?Vezok999 Tak Ppiotr mu niedał a powinien!Obecna osoba z prawami admina to Populus ale ma zamałe prawa czyli tylko sysopy i niemoże dać.--Aritika władca Guratti 18:49, lis 22, 2009 (UTC) A w sprawie drugiego admina- ja bym poczekał jeszcze jakieś 2 tygodnie czy Disio nie wróci, a jak nie to bym proponował ankietę zrobić--Vezok999 22:45, lis 22, 2009 (UTC) Hełm z plasteliny, a płaszcz (pelerynkę), pociąłem siatkę na zakupy, a logo namalowałem flamastrem. Oto cała filozofia. Gresh250 No i gdzie jest napisane,że przetłumaczyłeś stronę EL??-Gormifan(muszę szlachetnie pojawić się na TEJ dyskusji) Gresiu ja bym takiej nie zrobił. Gratuluje talentu! Gormifan: tam nigdzie nia ma moich artykółów, bo ich jest więcej. ja się nie chwale. Tam są te o które mnie ktoś prosił--Vezok999 14:41, gru 2, 2009 (UTC) Nie liczy się ilość klocków, tylko oryginalność wykonania. Ci najlepsi mają jedno i drugie, a ja mam tylko jedno. Gresh250 Mówiłem o hełmach :)--Vezok999 14:39, gru 3, 2009 (UTC) To kiedy wstawisz jakiegoś swojego mokca? Gresh250 Może dzisiaj wieczorem, mam już zdjęcia ale żeby taqm dać musze też do każdego historie chociaż troche napisać. Mam trzech mrocznych łowców- przerobieni piraka, musze ich dać razem. I jeszcze jeden- zupełnie nowy (brak pomysłów na story)--Vezok999 15:16, gru 3, 2009 (UTC) Wiesz jak OBRACAĆ coś w Paincie?--DARNOK 2 15:00, gru 4, 2009 (UTC) No... Aczego pytasz--Vezok999 15:09, gru 4, 2009 (UTC) Ach, wszystko zepsułeś XD Wiedziałem o tym, ale miałem nadzieję, że nikt się nie skapnie. Chciałem, żaby był to element lepszy niż wszystkie inne, oprócz jednego. Co do Ziemi się nie zgadzam, Żelazo to szczera prawda, a nie każdy piasek ma budowę krystaliczną.- The New Lewa, the air is back Właśnie na ten konkurs wysłałem zdjęcia Beru, Variona i Rodatusa V2. Jak myślisz, wygram coś? Gresiu 250 Mi się spodobał Varion, Rodatus też niezły. ALe nie wiem jakie inni wysłali, bo jeżeli ktoś ma tyle setów co np. Darnok2 i trochę talentu... Ale na jedną z nagród pocieszenia ci daje duże szanse. I plis, jak będziesz wiedział o jakimś konkursie to daj mi znać- my z takich prawdziwych fanów jesteśmy chyba najgorzej z setami :( więc warto coś wygrać--81.219.182.6 20:39, gru 6, 2009 (UTC) No tak, ale oni będą brać pod uwagę "oryginalność wykonania, a nie ilość klocków" (raczej). To był chyba ostatni konkurs z Bioniclami. Teraz będą robić o raczej z tymi nowymi. Gresh250 Ciekawe jakie będą te nowe? Jeśli z podobną budową, to spróbuje i w tamtych. A z bionicle raczej jeszcze będą, tylko że bez nagród, np w biosectorze. A do konkursu- wiem że liczy się orginalność wykonania, ale jak masz 80 zamiast 12 bionicli to raczej możesz lepszego zrobić--Vezok999 13:53, gru 7, 2009 (UTC) Raczej zrobią tak samo jak pozostałe Bioncle. Takie same konstrukcje tylko z nowymi częściami. Co do konkursu, może masz rację, ale jak patrzę czasem na YT (YouTube) mocki innych (amerykańskich dzieciaków.... z kupą Bionicli) którzy zbudowali dużeeeeeeegoooo "kolorowego Bionicla" to mnie (nie powiem co trafia). Pewnie część uczestników to właśnie takie dzieci. Gresh250. Co miałęś na myśli mówiąc prawdziwi mają mało.Sugerujesz że nie jestem prawdziwym fanem?!?--DARNOK 2 15:09, gru 7, 2009 (UTC) Kiedyś napisałeś, że prawdziwi fani mają dużo Bionicli, a ci co mają mało to nie są prawdziwymi fanami? Może źle to napisałem, chodziło mi o to, że z aktywnych userów tej wiki ja i Gresh mamy najmniej bionicli (chyba wszyscy inni mają powyżej 20) nie że nie jesteś prawdziwym fanem--Vezok999 16:25, gru 7, 2009 (UTC) Tak na serio.--DARNOK 2 21:30, gru 7, 2009 (UTC) Czego--Vezok999 12:55, gru 8, 2009 (UTC) Ta na serio chcę odejść.--DARNOK 2 13:01, gru 8, 2009 (UTC) Zostań--Vezok999 13:08, gru 8, 2009 (UTC) Wejdźcie na moje mocki i pomóżcie wymyślić nazwę dla całej grupy--Vezok999 13:41, gru 8, 2009 (UTC) Toa Urtem? Toa Derrccesk? a jak coś innego niż toa to niewiem xD--Aritika władca Guratti 14:22, gru 8, 2009 (UTC) Może to wykorzystam dla innych, jak zrobie toa, ale ci toa nie są... nazwe, takie jak piraka, barraki, czy mroczni łowcy--Vezok999 19:10, gru 8, 2009 (UTC) A mógłbyś może budować swoje mocki sam, a nie przerabiać piraka czy innych? Nie chodzi mi, abyś rozwalał wszystkich, aż pękną części, tylko np. brzuch weźmiesz od Lewy Phantoki, a nogi od Gresha. Dodasz kilka oryginalnych części, własny pancerz, jakieś naramienniki (różnie takie kolce czy coś takiego), do tego jakiś miotacz (może uda ci się jakiś nowy zrobić) oryginalne uzbrojenie. Do tego oryginalna głowa. Stopy i nogi mógłbyś zrobić jakieś unikatowe. Stopy też. Zapomniałem o czymś? Aha, nazwa. Postaraj się nie przerabiać np. Avak.. jakiśtam, tylko jak coś to odwracaj. Albo szukaj w atlasie jakichś wysp. Ja znalazłem ACKARA (nazwa wyspy)Gresh250 Ja doskonale o tym wiem. Ich specjalnie tak zrobiłem i nazwy też tak dobierałem żeby brzmiały podobnie. Na komputerze mam już zdjęcia innych nowych, ale nie mogę ich wstawić, póki nazw nie wymyśle ( to jest mój największy problem)--Vezok999 20:28, gru 8, 2009 (UTC) Mam imię dla jednego, więc go dałem. Jak chcesz to zobacz--Vezok999 23:06, gru 8, 2009 (UTC) Widzę, że też masz popękane części złączników jak ja. Gresh250 mam, pare nawet musiałem dokupić żeby się trzymały, ale te na zdjęciu są całe. Pochodzą od podróbki Hakkana, ale wyglądały najlepiej więc je dałem, a trzymają świetnie--Vezok999 13:28, gru 9, 2009 (UTC) Ja, bym wszystko od 0 zrobił=z plasteliny,modeliny,gliny,farby.xD--Aritika władca Guratti 15:24, gru 9, 2009 (UTC) Fajnie by było, szkoda że się nie da--Vezok999 19:22, gru 9, 2009 (UTC) czemu się nieda?Części z modeliny i wyparzyć w wrzątku!pomaluj farbą i dorób więcej części i już zamiast kulek użyj plasteliny lub papieru!--Aritika władca Guratti 19:41, gru 9, 2009 (UTC) Wydaje się łatwe, ale raczej niemożliwe- z papieru by się nie trzymało, a glina, modelina , by pękła--Vezok999 19:44, gru 9, 2009 (UTC) To racja! *Modelina-kruszy sie ale zawsze można za darmocha odnowić lub konkretnie wszystko zrobić od nowa! *Plastelina-trwała dobra i może by sie przydała ale mam z zeszłego roku,ludzika z plasteliny i zrobiłsię taki śliski ,że musiałem go wyżucić *Papier-tak niewytrzyma ale jak jest taka kuleczka i wchodzi do złącznika to później może się połamać a tak nie bo papier oklejony taśmą w śmiecia małego xD się trorzke zgniata. *glina-po analizie odpada!--Aritika władca Guratti 12:13, gru 10, 2009 (UTC) I z plasteliną to takie ograniczenie że tylko tam gdzie zimniej, bo pod lampką nie postawisz--Vezok999 14:33, gru 10, 2009 (UTC) ARTYKUŁ KREW: kolego, to co napisałem jest '''NAUKOWO uzasadnione. Jeśli istnieją różne płci to musi być tak jak u ludzi inaczej gdyby tak nie było różnorodność byłaby niepotrzebna czyli bionicle byłyby obojnakami. DARKON To nie jest naukowo uzasadnione- wszechświat matoran ma inne prawa niż nasz. Matoranie nie mają układu razrodczego i to jest pewne. A jeżeli myślisz że twoje uzasadnienie ma sens, to jak wytłumaczysz, że istoty wytwarzają np powietrze z siebie?--Vezok999 19:03, gru 10, 2009 (UTC) nie wytwarzają "powietrza". Wdychają powietrze które zawiera tlen, co następnie przechodzi przez płuca do każdej komórki ciała do mitochondrium gdzie jest przetworzone na energię potrzebną do życia następnie niepotrzebne jest wydychane w tym dwutlenek węgla oraz para wodna co jest potem częścią powietrza czyli mieszaniny gazów zawierającej azot dwutlenek węgla tlen i inne DARKON miałem na myśli to że mają np. moc elementarną powietrza--Vezok999 19:53, gru 10, 2009 (UTC) ---- Kuzyn chce się tu zarejestrować (raczej nie będzie bardzo aktywnym userem), ale nie da rady. Sam też próbowałem go zarejestrować- to samo. Macie jakieś pomysły dlaczego?--Vezok999 12:53, gru 11, 2009 (UTC) Musi dać więcej niż 13 lat. Sam miałem ten problem, a jeśli to inny to niestety nie mogę pomóc. Gresh250 Jutro do niego jadę więc spróbujemy--Vezok999 14:51, gru 11, 2009 (UTC) Ja ci moge pomóc bo coś otym wiem!Kiedyś przeczytałem wypowiedź kogoś z wielkich userów tej wiki i tam było aby brać więcej niż 13.A propo zapomniałem ile to było to zaznaczyłem 19 o_O--Aritika władca Guratti 08:30, gru 12, 2009 (UTC) A co niby napisałem? Vezok, to na pewno jest twój moc-ek? Chodzi mi o tego Toa na F. Ma miecz, i różne części Gresha, a na swojej stronie nie pisze, że go masz. Chyba, że ukradłeś swojemu bratu... Gresh250 Wiesz, jeżeli robimy M.O.C.'ki pożyczamy sobie części. Poza tym zobacz że Toa Florex ma naramienniki-głowy Matau Hordika. Dokupiłem sobie kiedyś trochę części. I jeszcze moge od kuzyna pożyczać...--Vezok999 18:52, gru 12, 2009 (UTC) Ehh... też bym tak chciał. I tak lepiej ode mnie. Ja mogę budować tylko z 12 setów, bo Pohatu ma jedną nogę i rękę złamaną. :( A jak tam rejestrowanie się twojego kuzyna? Gresh250 Godzine temu wróciłem od niego. Nowy użytkownik- Malum121 jest zarejestrowany. Ale nie wiem czy masz dużo lepiej: Ty bierzesz kiedy chcesz i np. M.O.C.ujesz a ja tak nie mogę. mam nie tylko brata 11 lat, ale też 2 lata. I to tak wygląda: Mikał(ja)!Robot!/bajokle! (teraz się śmieje) Daj! Daj! No i przez pół godziny musze się z nim bawić. Mam tyle czasu co 1,5 godz koło 13 i Po 11 w nocy jak pójdzie spać (zazwyczj wtedy robie). Ewentualnie jak rodzice gdzieś jadą --Vezok999 19:40, gru 12, 2009 (UTC) Nom, faktycznie mam lepiej. A sam się nie może bawić? A masz może aparat cyfrowy i dobrego kompa? Jeśli tak to mam radę. Jeśli nie, to nie. Otóż, niech sobie to http://www.youtube.com/watch?gl=PL&hl=pl&v=CizEHvsLtlU poogląda, i być może mu się spodoba robienie filmów stop - motion (czyli ustawianie "bajoniklów" po jednej klatce, a potem złączyć w kompie). Ale nie gwarantuje, że się uda. Gresh250 Może ale wole mieś łączniki całe (jeśli mu dam całego) albo w ogóle je mieć (jeśli dopadnie części). Ale jutro rodzice z nim jadą na pół dnia to będe miał dużo czasu. A o którego brata ci z filmami chodzi? Bo jeśli starszy to wpisz na bio masters trogg to tam jest jego badziew, a jeśli mały to wiem. Puszczam mu te filmiki i ze mną ogląda przez 20 min ( kanister westland to jeden z naszych ulubionych)--Vezok999 Myślałem, że masz jednego. Gresh250 Nie. Jeden jest userem tej wiki (rahkshi123, albo Panrahk17). Od niego części pożyczam, z nim tak razem od 6 lat M.O.C.kujemy. Drugi ma niecale dwa lata. Z nim jest większy problem...W sumie możesz mieć pare podpisów taki jeden Piraka Niemów ,że to plagit mojego podpisu bo na Fanclubie zrobiłem a experymenty i więcej podpisów na mojej wiki!--Aritika władca Guratti 13:38, gru 13, 2009 (UTC)przyznaj się nie obraże się. Serio, nie. Pamiętam że gdzieś na tej wiki ktoś miał kolorowe literki ale nic więcej. A na fanklubie nawet twojej strony nie widziałem. Sorka, nie będe tego podpisu używał- taki jeden Piraka Nie,prosze ale widze ,że to plagit bo nam się literki powiększał lub zmniejszały xD.Więc uważaj żeby nie zniszczyć forum.Nie obraziłęm się xD.--Aritika władca Guratti 13:57, gru 13, 2009 (UTC) Nie plagiat. a to dlatego z tymi literkami pewnie, że robiliśmy tą samą techniką. Ja kopiowałem końcówke podpisu, wklejałem i zmieniałem kolor. Pewnie trzeba jakiś jeszcze symbol wstawić żeby tego efektu nie było- taki jeden Piraka PS: podis usuwam, bo psuje dyskusje widzisz u mnie też tak było=kolor darkred i red.--Aritika władca Guratti 14:04, gru 13, 2009 (UTC) Wiecie, mój brat (ten co ma niecałe 2 lata) dostanie Tarduka pod choinkę! A ja i brat (11 lat) dostaniemy Zeska i Metusa--Vezok999 22:10, gru 13, 2009 (UTC) A ja niemam braci xD--Aritika władca Guratti 14:06, gru 14, 2009 (UTC) Ale myślałem że bionicle nie za bardzo nadają sie dla takich maluchów. Przynajmiej mi nie będzie tak zabierać moich :)Skakdi z Zakazu Ja mam siostrę która ma 18 lat!!!!!!!!!!--Aritika władca Guratti 14:24, gru 14, 2009 (UTC) Ehh... nie wygrałem.. nic! Gresh250... Może na twój wiek patrzyli. A można zwycięzców zobaczyć?Vezok999 Mam 12 lat. Lista www.ameet.pl/bionicle. gresh Lub Bionicle-polski-WYNIKI KONKURSU w aktualnościach!Pssyt ja też startowałem!--Aritika władca Guratti 18:23, gru 14, 2009 (UTC) Wygrałeś coś? gresh250 Chcesz grać w I&D ? Warox 21:11, gru 14, 2009 (UTC) Nie wiem czy potrafię. Ale jeżeli nie jest zbyt skomplikowana to mogę spróbować. A czy trzeba mieć konto na Biomasters? (kto z użytkowników EB będie grać?) Vezok999 Ehh.... zastanawia mnie jedna rzecz. Wiem, że list ze zdjęciami doszedł (był polecony), ale chyba ci z Ammetu go jakoś nie odpakowali. No bo na kuponie podałem adres e-mail, i by mi reklamy wysyłali. A nie przysyłają!!! Zdaje mi się, że ktoś mógł przez przypadek (akurat mojąpracę!:/) wyrzucić do kosza! Gresh250... Szkoda... I tego nie da się sprawdzićVezok999 Wyobrażam sobie, jak wyglądała praca za I miejsce.... Kupa klocków, jakiś WIELKACHNY pojazd, z kierowcą na wysokość Tumy i takie podobno. I inni pewnie składali tylko z Bionicli. Na pewno mojego nie widzieli, bo żeby za oryginalność nic nie przysłali? Nawet jakąkolwiek nagrodę pocieszenia, a to nic... Co miałeś na myśli "nie da się sprawdzić"? Gresh250 No cóż, na stronie ameet pisze, że zwycięzcy zostaną powiadomieni przed 30 grudnia. Może jeszcze przyjdzie wiadomość p.s. ja też biorę udział w tym konkursie Pyragma lewa - Władca przestworzy A sorry dopiero teraz popatrzyłem na stronkę ameet Pyragma lewa - Władca przestworzy nieeeeeeeeeee:0 - wybaczcie, nic nie wygrałem. No cóż życie normalne ( i te we wszechświecie bionicle) musi toczyć się dalej ;) Taa, życie będzie się toczyć dalej... tyle, że ja się kompletnie załamałem zwłaszcza, że jak rozwalałem jednego z moich prac kilka części.... po prostu pękło( w końcu mają z dziewięć lat - chodzi mi o gali i lewę mata. Vezok999 widzę, że Atakus dołączył do twojej kolekcji. U mnie Atakus jest chyba ostatnim moim setem (bo w konkursie nic nie wygrałem :( ), a Starsy podobno NIE MAJĄ BYĆ W POLSCE WYDANE! Gresh250 O_O Ale i tak nie miałem ich kupować. Ale ty nie będziesz już bionicle zbierał? Ja będę na allegro zamawiał (z allegro mam już zapasowe części)Vezok999 Chciałem kupić Tahu Stars, bo zawsze chciałem mieć kanohi Hau i kupić Gresha Stars ( bo są tańsi). Teraz zbieram na zwykłego Gresha (mam już 26 złotych z groszami :) . A po zakończeniu Bionicli będę raczej kupował te nowe (o ile będą równie fajne jak Bionicle.). Gresh250 Zależy jakie będą nowe. Jeżeli podobne do bonicle, to je będe kupował (ale i tak musze kupić Matoro Inika). No i życzę powodzenia w zbieraniu kasy--Vezok999 14:21, gru 16, 2009 (UTC) 27 zł. Dzisiaj doszła złotówka :) A za ile go możesz u siebie kupić ( W Rzeszowie 4 miesiące temu by ci starczyło). A rodzice ci nic nie dołożą? Vezok999 Napisałem na razie dwie strony z przeprawy, resztę skończę jutro - Pyragma lewa - Władca przestworzy Ja mieszkam w okolicach rzeszowa, i mam tam ciocie. Niestety nic, ale jak poczekam do świąt to może na święta (jak już coś uzbieram) być może pojadę do rzeszowa. A ty w jakim sklepie kupujesz? Mój ulubiony to sklep Dino (kupiłem tam Lewe i Bitila). Jak wiesz gdzie jest Vision Expres (czy jakoś tak) trzeba iść cały czas prosto (trzeba minąć 1 lub 2 skrzyżowania) i po prawej stronie będzie ten sklepik. Jak pierwszy raz wszedłem to mnie zamurowało. CAŁA ŚCIANA OD DOŁU DO GÓRY BYŁA ZAWALONA BIONICLAMI I INNYMI KLOCKAMI (a mogłęm wtedy tylko Lewę kupić). Gresh250 Sklep jak marzenie... No dobra wracam. Napisałem kolejne półtora strony przeprawy. Pyragma lewa - Władca przestworzy Gresh, nie musisz odpowiadać, ale gdzie mieszkasz? Bo ja też w okolicach Rzeszowa, nie w mieście. A za 26 zł to kiedyś w Realu były- tam najczęściej kupuje. I nie znam prawie w ogóle Rzeszowa więc nie wiem o jakim sklepie mówisz- Vezok999 Nie. Dokładnej miejscowości nie podam. Gresh250 Bo codziennie sprawdzam nowinki i czytam je. użytkownik:jakibkongu Chciałbym wszystkim przekazać że vezok999 na chwile odszedł nie wie kiedy wruci wysłał mi smsa Malum121 Będe nadal wchodził na EB ale rzadziej. Nie będe pewnie miał też czasu na tłumaczenie biosectora, chyba że na np św--Vezok999 22:07, gru 18, 2009 (UTC)ięta Mam pytanie: dlaczego na mojej stronie domowej pisze mi po angielsku, a czas kiedy była ostatnia edycja pokazuje mi w sekundach???taki jeden Piraka Od początku?????? Co ty. Mniej więcej znam artykuły na pamięć i wiem co zmieniono. A co do tych co wypisałeś to obiło mi się o uszy. jakubkongu] Co do tego komiksu o starsach, możesz utworzyć własną "Bionicle Komiks Wikia".- The New Lewa, the air is back Zrobiłem jak mówiłeś. Niedługo dam ten komiks, a potem jeszcze inne będę tłumaczył--Vezok999 12:01, gru 20, 2009 (UTC) Tasz link do nowego komiksu o Starsach?--Aritika władca Guratti 15:09, gru 20, 2009 (UTC) I'd go with scared- co to znaczy? PS: mam równą połowę komiksu taki jeden Piraka Go - iść, with - z, scared - przestraszony, ale nie wiem jak to złączyć. Gresh250 Pojedyńczo to chyba każdy umie... Ale właśnie jak to złączyć. Mogę najwyżej wzorując się na tym i na kontekście dopasować tą jedną chmurkę taki jeden Piraka Eee, Vezok. Wierz mi lub nie, ale wyprzedziłem cię w tłumaczeniu tego komiksu. Iść z przezstraszonym, zależnie od sytuacji--Aritika władca Guratti 13:36, gru 22, 2009 (UTC) Cześć! To ja jestem bratem TNLewy.- Shadanuva Skończyłem pisać przeprawę Pyragma lewa - Władca przestworzy Kurde, na komputerze mam zdjęcia 6 moich M.O.C.'ów (w tym ze 2 całkiem dobre) i mniej więcej historie do nich, ale nie mogę im imion wymyślić. Niebieski Piraka Zostało mi jeszcze tylko 3 strony komiksu o starsach Niebieski Piraka Jutro przyjade na wigilie do ciebie to pomyslimy.Malum 121 Z okazji Bożego Narodzenia życzę.... bla bla bla, no ten tego dużo Bionicli i i ten tego dużo czasu na robienie mocków. Prezent mogę dodać do twojego avataru? (Tylko na dziś) Gresh250 Aha i ja czytałem tę dyskusję o reprodukcji od początku, mój post jet tam ok. piąty z kolei.- The New Lewa, the air is back Wesołych świąt blablablavla(i tak dalej).Duże Bionicli i kupy M.o.c-ów--Aritika władca Guratti 15:56, gru 24, 2009 (UTC) Avatara nie mogę wsadzić. Sam byś musiał. He, he mam już gdzieś ponad 55 zł. No to już mogę zaszpanować i kupić jakiś średni set. :) Widziałeś może reklamę starsów? Wesołych świąt i nowego roku od Gresh'a 250 ja widziałem.a co?Panrahk17 To nie było pytanie do ciebie :) Niebieski Piraka z orientowałem się dopiero 2 min temu i chciałem to usunąć ale mi wyskoczyło ktoś teraz to z edytował a to byłeś tyPanrahk17 vezok999 mogę ci zadać pytanie? Panrahk17 Mi możesz-ożesz ja już za wami nienadążam raz tu piszecie raz tu!!! xD--Aritika władca Guratti 18:40, gru 24, 2009 (UTC) *Aritikawładca Gurratti chcę ten podpis wstawić do mojich prefenciji xD.--Aritika władca Guratti 18:44, gru 24, 2009 (UTC) Fajny??? Aritika władca Guratti--Aritika władca Guratti 18:48, gru 24, 2009 (UTC) jeśli o mnie chodzi to mi się podobaPanrahk17 Już--Aritika władca Guratti 18:50, gru 24, 2009 (UTC) Jeden z twoich najlepszych. Pogromca Scarabaxów Dzięki,dzięki xD--Aritika władca Guratti 19:02, gru 24, 2009 (UTC) a ty vezok też masz fajny pogromca scarabaxówPanrahk17 Co racja to racja!--Aritika władca Guratti 19:11, gru 24, 2009 (UTC) teraz ja spróbuję sobie zrobić fajny Panrahk17 Ej, jak już skończyłem tłumaczyć ten komiks (muszę tylko strony połączyć w podwójne i przesłać na jakąś wikie) to gdzie mam dać link? Na stronie tego komiksu, jego dyskusji czy gdzieś indziej? Pogromca Scarabaxów Raczej na forum:2010 a tam zdecydują daj link przeczytać "-p--Aritika władca Guratti 19:18, gru 24, 2009 (UTC) Veźoś daj pśećitać pliśiu pliśiu xD.--Aritika władca Guratti 19:22, gru 24, 2009 (UTC) Musze napszesyłać obrazki i je w podwójne połączyć, ale pewnie dzisiaj jeszcze zdąże Pogromca Scarabaxów Oby--Aritika władca Guratti 19:30, gru 24, 2009 (UTC) fajny Brązowy Makuta Więc tak. Tu się dostało złotówke, tu dwa, du trzy, tu 50 gr... no i się uzbierało:). Więc dalej będę zbierał. Jeśli w polsce będą starsy to kupię tahu, a jeśli nie to Gresha. Wesołych świąt i nowego roku od Gresh'a 250 Ostatni tekst z komiksu- nie znam nawet pojedyńczo słów z niego: I have outwitted you, outfought you Pogromca Scarabaxów Skończyłem tłumaczyć. Link jest na forum 2010 Pogromca Scarabaxów Nie mam pomysłu co tłumaczyć a mam trochę czasu. Ktoś ma jakieś propozycje (mogą być artykuły, seriale i komiksy) Pogromca Scarabaxów np.jestdruga część komiksuTen który Wchłonął ciemność zapomniałem albo jak możesz wszyskich 6 rahkshih Ten który Wchłonął ciemność Wiesz że ostronę możesz się zgłaszać do mnie. Zawsze to zrobię. Chcesz mieć szablon?--DARNOK 2 17:11, gru 25, 2009 (UTC) Proszę bardzo. O i mam dla ciebie dobrą wiadomość. Wracam na EB. Na stałe!--DARNOK 2 17:21, gru 25, 2009 (UTC) 1.Ok,zmienię ci xD 2.Lubię łacinę 3.Nie Aritika powstało od zniekształcenia nazwy pewnej funkcji w Leice,a Gurrati bo w Mezopotami była świątynia która podobnie się nazywała. 4.Jak cos to jeszcze lubię gotyk--Aritika władca Guratti 17:46, gru 25, 2009 (UTC) Matuśek czytasz posty? Juz mu zrobiłem.--DARNOK 2 17:49, gru 25, 2009 (UTC) Niepatrzyłem na jego stronę usera a mi nikt wtedy niepoinformował!!!--Aritika władca Guratti 17:50, gru 25, 2009 (UTC) Co zaraz wykrzyknikami rzucasz? Pytam się czy czytasz posty. A ty na to:Niepatrzyłem na jego stronę usera a mi nikt wtedy niepoinformował!!! A w dotatku nie patrzyłem i nie poinformował napisałeś razem.--DARNOK 2 17:53, gru 25, 2009 (UTC)